Dear Enemy
by araraaa
Summary: Baekhyun benci Chanyeol. Namun Kris berhasil mengubah pandangannya. /BaekYeol Couple!


-Someone pov-

Aku menatap tak percaya pada apa yang kulihat didepan mataku kini. Mataku terus menyusuri benda-benda yang ada dihadapanku. Puas dengan apa yang kulihat, kutatap namja bodoh yang berdiri didepanku.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku lirih, masih dengan tatapan tak percaya itu. Namja bodoh itu hanya menghela nafas. Sial!

"Kau tau kan aku mencintaimu? Aku tak ingin dirimu dimiliki oleh siapapun. Termasuk mereka," ujarnya pelan sambil menunjuk objek yang tadi kuamati.

"Tapi mereka keluargaku bodoh! Mereka berhak atas diriku! Mereka yang membuatku ada di dunia ini!" pekikku kencang ketika mendengar omongan konyolnya.

"Tidak dengan yeoja bodoh itu," tangannya mengarah pada sosok yeoja, yeoja yang tidak ku kenal. Yeoja yang jelas bukan eommaku. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Siapa dia?" dan dia hanya terkekeh.

"Tak mengenal tunangan sendiri eoh? Apa kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikanku?" godanya. Oh Tuhan aku tidak suka dia menggodaku disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Dia adalah tunanganmu, sebenarnya hanya dia yang ingin kubunuh tadi, namun karena kedua orangtuamu melarangku dan menolongnya, jadi kubunuh saja mereka semua," ujarnya santai dan berjalan menuju sofa rumahku. Melangkahi dua mayat yeoja dan satu mayat namja.

"MWOO?" jeritku kaget. Bagaimana bisa namja ini berucap demikian dengan wajah seperti itu? Sungguh aku benar-benar merutuki diriku yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kau... Tidak, kurasa aku marah anni, aku membencimu mulai saat ini. Kau tega membunuh keluargaku! Eomma dan Appa ku! Apa maumu Park Chanyeol!" jeritku menahan tangis. Dia hanya berdiri dan mendekatiku.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan cintamu dan melenyapkan semua yang mengganggu kita. Wae? Aku salah?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Bunuh aku.." aku sendiri kaget atas ucapanku. Namun sepertinya namja didepanku tidak kaget. Malah tersenyum -anni- menyeringai.

"Baiklah..." ia mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi dan siap menusukkannya tepat didadaku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata pasrah.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Tak kurasakan sakit apapun pada tubuhku, membuatku berani membuka mataku. Betapa kagetnya diriku saat melihat Chanyeol beberapa langkah didepanku dengan memungggungiku dan meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Kau bodoh, aku tak mungkin membunuhmu. Aku tidak setega itu membunuh namja yang kucintai..." ujarnya tanpa menoleh, seakan tak peduli padaku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, dadaku berdenyut. Ucapannya membuatku merasakan sesak pada bagian dadaku.

"Bunuh aku Yeol... Kau membunuh orangtuaku. Dengan siapa aku hidup?" lirihku. Chanyeol menoleh, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Denganku, Baekkie..."

-Someone pov end-

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kesal kearah sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri dan membanting selimut yang masih melilit ditubuhnya. "Sial..." rutuknya kesal. Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju keluar kamarnya, dan mencari sesuatu. Chanyeol menatap heran ruang tengahnya. Bersih. Tidak ada noda sedikitpun. Padahal sebelum dia tidur ruangan itu berantakan melebihi kapal pecah.

Kriet

Chanyeol terkesiap menatap pintu depan rumahnya yang terbuka. Nampak sesosok namja tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya diambang pintu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekati namja itu. "Darimana kau, Hunnie?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pelan rambut namja itu. "Hunnie dari rumah Luhan hyung, hyung... Hosh.. Hosh.. Hunnie capek. Ada makanan tidak?" tanya Hunnie atau panggil saja Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Entah, kau lihat Baekkie tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap keluar rumah. "Tadi pagi Baekkie hyung keluar, bersamaku. Tapi dia berbeda arah denganku hyung saat dipertigaan sana. Aku belok kiri sedangkan dia belok kanan," terang Sehun sambil menunjuk keujung jalan apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap heran pada pertigaan itu. 'Rumah Baekkie kan belok kiri, seharusnya ia bersama Hunnie. Kalaupun ingin ke makam, makampun didekat rumahnya. Untuk apa ia belok kanan?' pikir Chanyeol.

"AUW!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap kaget suara dari arah dapur. Chanyeol segera berlari kearah dapur sedangkan Sehun berjalan pelan karena masih kelelahan. "Mwoya? Gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir menatap namja yang berteriak tadi. Baekhyun -namja yang berteriak- hanya menatap nanar tangannya yang berdarah. Tangannya mulai bergetar, isak tangis samar-samar mulai terdengar. Bukan, bukan Baekhyun yang menangis, melainkan Sehun. "Hiks, hiks, huwaaaaa! Baekkie hyung kenapa? Aku lapar kalau Baekkie hyung sakit siapa yang masak?" tanya Sehun disela-sela isak tangisnya. Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala Sehun. Baekhyun hanya terkikik pelan lalu membersihkan luka tangannya yang terkena pisau. "Sakitkah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. 'Lebih sakit melihat darah orang tuaku dibajumu, Yeol...'

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun, dongsaeng Chanyeol. Dirumah itu Baekhyun selalu menghindari berbicara dengan Chanyeol, meskipun mereka tidur sekamar. Chanyeol bisa memakluminya karena mungkin Baekhyun masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. Tapi Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tahan didiamkan seperti itu oleh namja yang dicintainya. Kadang, Sehunlah yang menyampaikan pesan dari Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, mau nonton bersamaku dan Chanyeol hyung tidak? Nanti juga aku ajak Luhan hyung. Jadi nanti kita berempat," ujar Sehun sambil berbinar. Baekhyun tampak berfikir. 'Selama ada Luhan hyung, aku tak apa. Tapi jika nanti Luhan hyung sibuk dengan Sehun bagaimana?' Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun. "Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. "Hmm. Kalau hyung mau, nanti kusuruh Chanyeol hyung mengajak teman-teman hyung. Chen hyung, Tao hyung, Lay hyung, Suho hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, Xiumin hyung dan Kai hyung. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ada Kyungsoo, Tao, Xiumin dan Lay? Pasti dia ikut! Sehun memang pintar! "Ne! Aku ikut! Kyungie miss you~" ujarnya sambil pouty. Membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan pergi ke bioskop. Baekhyun duduk disamping Kyungsoo tentunya. Mereka memang dekat. Sedangkan Kai, namjachingu Kyungsoo, duduk disebelah kiri Kyungsoo. 5 menit lagi film akan ditayangkan, namun Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil. Ia segera berlari keluar area bioskop untuk mencari kamar kecil. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan hingga-

BRUK!

-menabrak seorang namja bertubuh besar. "Ah mianhae!" ujar Baekhyun sambil berlalu kearah toilet yang ada didepannya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ada 2 orang yang mengikutinya.

Baekhyun tersentak saat membuka pintu kamar mandi. Didepannya terdapat namja bertubuh besar dengan wajah familiar namun ia tak mengenalinya. "Hmm. Nugu?" tanyanya. Namja itu tersenyum kecut. "Aku Kris Baekkie-ya. Namja yang kau tabrak..." ujar namja yang mengaku bernama Kris itu. "Mwo? Kris Hyung? Mianhae hyung! Aku kebelet tadi..." ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Tak menyadari tatapan garang namja yang mengintip dari luar toilet.

"Jadi dengan siapa kau disini?" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun. Mereka ada di cafe yang ada didekat bioskop tadi. Baekhyun mengirimi Sehun pesan yang berisikan bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan menonton.

"Dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol, juga beberapa temanku yang lain hyung. Wae?"

"Anni. Apa kabar? Kudengar sejak kematian orang tuamu, kau tinggal dengan Chanyeol dan adiknya ya?"

"Ne, kau tahu dari siapa hyung?"

"Hmm. Aku pernah melihatmu pulang sekolah bersama mereka. Dan kalau tidak salah itu hari terakhir kau masuk sekolah, dan seminggu kemudian kau pun tak datang ke acara kelulusan. Benar kan?"

Baekhyun tersentak, tak menyangka Kris mengetahuinya. Ia kira Kris bukan orang yang peduli.

"Bagaimana kau tahu hyung?"

Kris tersenyum tipis, tak menjawab.

"Hyung, sudah hampir sore, aku bisa dibunuh Chanyeol dan Sehun bila pulang terlambat. Aku pamit dulu ya hyung,"

"Pulang bersama saja, Baekkie-ya..."

Kris beranjak dan menarik tangan Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun sempat memprotes. Mereka berjalan pulang, lebih tepatnya Kris mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Mereka mengobrol dengan asyik, sesekali tertawa bersama. Tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hmm, Baekkie, aku sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Hanya saja sepertinya kurang nyaman disini. Bila aku ada waktu aku akan mengunjungimu ne?"

"Ne hyung. Itu mudah..." balas Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kris tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum pergi dari situ.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol yang menatap kearahnya. Tatapan Chanyeol seolah meminta penjelasan dan mengintimidasinya, membuatnya jengah dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

"Sehun, hyung tidak masak ya malam ini. Hyung agak pusing," teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Ya, Baekhyun sedang sakit. Entah karena apa, mungkin kelelahan batin karena Chanyeol. "Gwaenchana Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol yang terbangun dari istirahatnya karena suara Baekhyun yang 6 oktav tingginya itu. Baekhyun hanya diam, menundukkan wajahnya. Sehun membuka pintu kamar hyungnya.

"Gwaenchana Baekkie hyung. Istirahatlah. Jika kau merasa sempit dengan keberadaan Yeollie hyung atau terganggu dengannya, dia pasti akan pindah ke kamarku..." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun serba salah. Terbebas dari Chanyeol adalah impiannya. Namun, merepotkan Sehun adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Meskipun Sehun adalah adik dari orang yang membunuh orang tuanya, tetap saja ia sudah menyayangi Sehun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Hem, kalau 'dia' macam-macam, hyung akan memanggilmu Sehun! Kau tenang saja..." Baekhyun tersenyum. Sungguh, bukan kata-kata itu yang ia inginkan keluar dari mulutnya. Tetapi demi Sehun... Ya, hanya demi Sehun, adik Chanyeol yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Terimakasih,"

"..."

"Kau membiarkanku disini bersamamu..."

"..."

"Hhh. Aku harus apa agar kau bisa memaafkanku? Aku harus mati?"

DEG!

Chanyeol tersenyum -menyeringai- melihat Baekhyun terpaku mendengar ucapannya. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan berbicara setidaknya satu kata untuknya. Dan sepertinya perkiraannya-

Baekhyun menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

-salah. Baekhyun tetap mendiamkannya meskipun ucapannya sudah senekat itu. Benarkah ia harus mati didepan Baekhyun? Cara apa yang akan digunakannya nanti untuk bunuh diri? Membakar dirinya? Menusuk jantungnya? Memecahkan kepalanya? Atau memutilasi dirinya sendiri?

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Andaikan ia bisa bunuh diri. Bukan berarti Chanyeol takut mati. Tidak, dia tidak takut pada kematian. Hanya saja, rasanya terlalu berat untuk tidak betemu Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun disisinya. 'Padahal dia lagi sakit...' pikir Chanyeol. Karena khawatir, Chanyeol segera mencari Baekhyun. "Baekkie! Baekkie-ya!"

"Hnngghh!"

BRUKK!

"Baekkie!" Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Baekhyun segera mencari asal suaranya. "Baek- BAEKKIE!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang terjatuh di kamar mandi. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

"SEHUUNN! HUNNIEEE! HUNNIIEE TOLONG HYUUNNGG!" Chanyeol berteriak sekeras mungkin berusaha meminta bantuan pada adiknya, namun nihil. Sepertinya Sehun keluar pagi ini.

"Ummm..."

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak beranjak, masih terpaku dalam posisi duduknya dilantai kamar mandi yang basah. "Hnngghh.." Baekhyun menggigil. YA! Baekhyun tidak kuat dingin dan sekarang? Keadaannya basah dan hanya memakai piyama tipis! Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya dan segera mengangkat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ke kamarnya.

Tepat saat Chanyeol akan merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. "Baekkie, jika kau sakit bilanglah padaku. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini Baekkie..." ujar Chanyeol pelan sembari mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun terdiam menatap mata Chanyeol. Hal yang belum pernah dilakukannya setelah Chanyeol membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Wae irae? Gwaenchana Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan memegang keningnya sendiri. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambutnya yang ternyata sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit kepalanya.

Baekhyun tertidur. Chanyeol masih saja mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Memperhatikan malaikatnya yang tertidur dengan keadaan basah. Ya, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menggantikan baju Baekhyun, hanya saja ia takut Baekhyun salah mengira dan makin membencinya.

Cklek!

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu. Terlihat adiknya sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hyung aku mencarimu. Ya Tuhan Baekkie hyung kenapa? Baekkie hyung tidak apa-apa kan hyung? Maaf hyung aku dari rumah Luhan hyung," ujar Sehun sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang masih mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Dia pingsan tadi Hunnie, di kamar mandi. Hyung panik mencari bantuan tetapi kau tidak ada..." terang Chanyeol, membuat Sehun merasa semakin bersalah.

"Mianhae hyung, Baekkie hyung..."

"Baekkie hyung, cepatlah sadar! Hunnie ingin bermain bersama hyung lagi! Hyuuunnggg~" Sehun menahan air matanya melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Wajah putihnya pucat, membuatnya seperti orang mati. Ditambah bajunya yang basah, Sehun merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai adik. Chanyeol hanya mampu mengusap pelan bahu Sehun sebelum beranjak.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Membuat bubur untuk Baekkie dan mengambil obat, kau jaga Baekkie ne," ujar Chanyeol yang dibalas angukan dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Tak ada Chanyeol disisinya. Tak ada juga Sehun. 'Kemana mereka?'

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya. 2 messages. 'Dari siapa?'

From: -

To: GoGiBaek

Subjeck: -

Baekkie bagaimana?

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. 'Bagaimana apanya?' dibukanya pesan yang satunya.

From: -

To: GoGiBaek

Subjeck: -

Baekkie, aku Kris. Besok bisa bertemu di cafe yang kemarin? Di dekat bioskop. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.

"Oh astaga..." lirih Baekhyun dan segera mengetik balasan untuk Kris.

From: GoGiBaek

To: Krishyung

Subjeck: -

Ne hyung! Accepted! Maaf tadi ada gangguan sedikit.

Send!

Dan Baekhyun bersiap tidur lagi begitu mengetahui sekarang masih malam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dan mendapati Sehun berada disampingnya. Tertidur dalam keadaan duduk.

"Eh? Hunnie bangun," Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Sehun.

"Ngghh hyung? Sudah baikan?" ucapnya sambil menguap beberapa kali. Matanya masih sangat berat. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu bersiap untuk bangun.

"Hyung? Mau kemana? Sekarang masih jam 10," ujar Sehun.

"Hyung ada janji bertemu Kris hyung, Hunnie. Dia bilang ada yang perlu dibicarakan," balas Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Baekhyun segera membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ia tahu ini sudah amat siang untuk menyebutnya sebagai hidangan sarapan. Tadi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang itu faktanya.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja makan dan berniat menghubungi Kris.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hai Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

"Hyung kemarin bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku hari ini, jadi jam berapa kita akan bertemu?"

"Hmm, pada jam makan siang bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak kuliah hari ini,"

Terdengar suara tawa dari ujung telpon. "Kau lupa sekarang hari sabtu Baekkie-ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Kris. "Yasudah hyung. Kututup ne,"

"Ne,"

Baekhyun membalik badannya dan terlonjak kaget saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar. "Ahhh!"

"Mianhae Baekkie-ya. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ternyata itu Chanyeol. Ya, tubuh Chanyeol memang jauh lebih besar di bandingkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam. "Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, kau tidak usah pergi kemana-mana dan melakukan aktivitas, istirahat saja di kamarmu,"

Mendadak Baekhyun membatu. Chanyeol secara tidak langsung melarangnya keluar kan? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kris hari ini?"

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan mengambil jaketnya. Cuaca memang tidak terlalu dingin namun Baekhyun sedang sakit, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif terhadap dingin. Ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh hanya karena menggigil dijalanan.

"Baekkie mau kemana?!" teriak Chanyeol saat dilihatnya Baekhyun membuka pintu depan. Bukannya berhenti atau sekedar menoleh, Baekhyun justru mempercepat langkahnya. Seakan takut jika ia berhenti maka tak akan ada kesempatan lagi.

"Baek-"

"Ia ingin bertemu Kris sunbae, hyung. Katanya Kris sunbae ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Baekkie hyung,"

Penjelasan Sehun membuat Chanyeol geram. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun dan Kris sedang duduk di cafe yang ada di dekat bioskop kemarin. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang asyik hingga Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun merona dan tersenyum malu. Lalu, tampak Baekhyun mulai bercerita tentang sesuatu. Entah apa itu, tapi perasaan Chanyeol tak enak. Dengan langkah kesal ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Hari mulai sore saat Baekhyun pulang diantar oleh Kris. Chanyeol yang mengintip dari jendela dapat melihat jelas Kris kembali membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kris. Baekhyun berbicara cukup lama namun tak satupun yang Chanyeol ketahui.

"Hunnie! Hyung pulang!" suara itu menggema diseluruh sudut ruangan. Sehun berlari menuju pintu.

"Apakah hyung bawa sesuatu untukku?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan adiknya yang sangat manja terhadap Baekhyun.

"Eum, untukmu..." Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk isi paper bag yang tadi dibawanya. Mata Chanyeol membesar. Baekhyun membawa sesuatu? Mengapa tak terlihat olehnya?

"Uwaaaa coklat!" jeritan Sehun membuat Chanyeol sadar, matanya sudah seperti mata Kyungsoo sekarang. "Uwaaaa! Baekhyun hyung juga membawakan coklat untuk Chanyeol hyung!" Kini tak bisa dipungkiri mata Chanyeol kembali membulat. Melebihi yang tadi.

"Ini untuk makan malam," seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang masih sangat shock dan menunjuk paper bag yang satunya. "Hyung tidak akan memasak malam ini,"

Lalu Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sedang asyik memakan coklat darinya bersama Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Gomawo, Baekkie,"

"Ne!"

Mata Chanyeol membesar lagi. Baekhyun mendengar ucapannya dan yang lebih parah membalasnya!

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda. Semua merasakannya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya lebih tenang menghadapi Chanyeol sekarang. Juga Sehun, ia rasa 'keluarganya' tak akan mengalami perpecahan lagi. Ya, bagaimanapun Sehun menyukai Baekhyun. Dalam arti sebagai kakak, karena cintanya sudah milik Luhan. Sehun menyukai Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat pengertian, baik, dan lagi, ia merasa Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang cocok untuk hyungnya. Meskipun dulu Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Ya, dulu.

Chanyeol masih sangat shock. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang sekiranya bisa terjadi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Kris tadi membicarakan apa? Mengapa Baekhyun jadi berubah 180 derajat menghadapinya? Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri, perubahan Baekhyun membuatnya senang.

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya lalu beralih menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya. "Aku sudah selesai. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang hari ini. Kris hyung memang sangat baik. Haahh, aku menyayanginya! Aku duluan, jangan tidur malam-malam Sehunnie, Chanyeol," ujarnya. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menatapnya bingung. Apa maksud dari kata 'menyayanginya'? Apa Baekhyun menyukai Kris? Apa tadi Kris menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun menerimanya? Jadi itu alasannya berubah? Ia akan punya alasan menolak Chanyeol. Alasannya? Tentu saja ia sudah jadi milik Kris. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol membanting sumpitnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya iba. "Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini padamu hyung? Aku takut melihatmu marah begitu..." lirih Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang tiduran dikasurnya dan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol masuk. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Chanyeol diam. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Hey! Selama ini dia yang mendiamkan Chanyeol, belum pernah Chanyeol mendiamkannya seperti ini. Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya nyalang sedari tadi, Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya. "Yeol? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Chanyeol masih diam. Baekhyun mulai takut. "Yeol..."

"Kau mencintai Kris?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya. Baekhyun melotot. Sial! Ia dituduh macam-macam. "Jangan gila! Dia sudah seperti hyung bagiku! Aku tak mungkin mencintai dia bodoh!" bentak Baekhyun. "Lalu mengapa tadi kau bilang kau menyayanginya?" Baekhyun berdiri, berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyayanginya, menyayangi Sehun, menyayangi Kyungsoo, semua sama. Apa yang salah dalam kalimatku? Kau pikir aku mencintainya? Big NO Park Chanyeol! Aku mencintaimu!" jerit Baekhyun yang langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri. Baekhyun buru-buru menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dalam keadaan tengkurap. Malu, tentu saja. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terpaku. Hey, itu kalimat yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Jelaskan," pintanya. Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. "Hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Chanyeol hyung tidak melakukan sesuatu kan?" heboh Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol. "Kris sunbae itu menyukai Tao. Dia meminta Baekhyun hyung untuk membantunya mendekati Tao. Dan Baekhyun hyung menceritakan kelakuannya padamu kepada Kris sunbae. Kris sunbae bilang, Baekhyun hyung sebenarnya mencintaimu namun ia masih terlalu takut mengakuinya. Kris sunbae yang membuat Baekhyun hyung menyadari perasaannya terhadapmu jadi jangan sakiti hyungku!" teriak Sehun. Baekhyun hanya diam merutuki mulut besar Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum. "Begitu ya..." ujarnya.

"Hunnie, sana keluar. Aku ada urusan 'orang dewasa' dengan Baekhyun..." ujarnya sambil mendorong Sehun keluar dan menatap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya. Baekhyun yang takut hanya bisa meringkuk kepojok kamar. "Yeol kau mengerikan!" jeritnya lalu melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal guling. "Chagii... Kemari.. Chagii..." "Yaa! Mengerikan! Keluar kau pabbo! Yaaa!" Dan malam itu sepertinya hanya dihabiskan dengan Baekhyun yang melempari Chanyeol menggunakan bantal atau apapun yang bisa diraihnya.


End file.
